A toll-free telephone number may refer to a special telephone number that is free for the calling party, with the cost of the call instead being charged by the telephone carrier to the called party. Similarly, a toll-free data service may refer to a service where a network operator charges data usage (e.g., byte usage) to a content provider that provides the toll-free data service, rather than to an end user that uses the toll-free data service.